


50 DKP MINUS

by Thev2



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thev2/pseuds/Thev2
Summary: Just a quick text convo with the GM.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	50 DKP MINUS

**Abe (Yemoja)**

So sorry I flaked and missed the raid last night!

Ari! We were so worried about you! The last time you missed a raid you were literally in the Emergency room! Angela was about to storm your apartment, but Vikki had your landlady's number from somewhere and they had her check instead.

I'm so so sorry, no I am fine. Just dumb.

So... What happened?

Umm... Did you know "Irish Cofee" has liquor in it??   
Cause I didn't and I got drunk off my tail and made an absolute ass of myself.

... 

Wait, really?

Yes, and I'd, um, rather not talk about it right now. So so hungover and embarrassed. 

How did the raid go?

One of Kyle's kids got sick too so we pugged in that crazy fire sorcerer from the Winter Moon guild? Ran smooth... until we got to the room with all the fire elementals.

You know, the ones IMMUNE to fire? Turns out Pyro Flo doesn't carry any backup gear. Went from top of the dps meters and pushing Signy on threat - to ZERO. Nightkiller had a freakin field day with that.

We ended up giving him a green arcane wand from trash drops and he sat there WANDING that entire room.

LMAO

Anyway, glad youre okay.

But you're still losing 50DKP.


End file.
